The Fairy Kingdom
"Everything in the distance seemed to sparkle. They thought it was a mirage at first, but the closer they got, they saw that the trees, the grass, and the path all shined and shimmered in the sunlight. ... It was like they were standing in a gigantic tropical garden with large, colorful flowers of all shapes and species. There were weeping willows over small ponds and vines that grew across the ground and up the trees. There were beautiful bridges over many streams and ponds."TLOS I, ch 12, p. 268 Characteristics It sparkles on the map. Home of the fairies and unicorns and seat of the Fairy Council. When Alex and Conner arrive in the kingdom, the unicorns bow to Alex.TLOS I, ch 12, p. 263 "Alex, be careful!" Conner said. "They could have rabies!" At the beginning of A Grimm Warning, it is mentioned that witches are not allowed into the kingdom.TLOS III, ch 8, p. 160 History The Dragon Age All of the Land of Stories is terrorized by dragons. The Age of Magic After the dragons are defeated, the Happily Ever After Assembly is founded and the Kingdoms are devided. The Golden Age The Fairy Council rules over the kingdom. After years of "living happily ever after", the Enchantress threatens to take over the Land of Stories. Roughly a year later, General Marquis and the Grande Armée arrive and attack the kingdoms. When that crisis is overcome, the Masked Man attacks the kingdom. Story The Wishing Spell Alex and Conner first enter the Fairy Kingdom to acquire a fairy's tear for the Wishing Spell. They meet Trix, collect one of her tears and then help her at her trial before the Fairy Council and clear her name. The Enchantress Returns The twins do not visit the Fairy Kingdom in the second book. A Grimm Warning Alex now lives in the Fairy Palace. Her inauguration into the Fairy Council takes place there. When the Fairy Godmother's magic starts failing and Conner arrives, they call all the monarchs to the palace to make plans. The final battle against the Grande Armée and the Dragon is fought around the palace. Beyond the Kingdoms After the Masked Man travels into works of literature to recruit for his army, the Fairy Kingdom is attacked by the Masked Man's army (possibly a Gorgon or Medusa). The Fairy Palace is destroyed and the members of the Fairy Council are turned to stone.TLOS IV, ch 30, p. 416 An Author's Odyssey The Portal in the south tower of the Fairy Palace survived and is still functional.TLOS IV, ch 30, p. 418 The twins use it to return to their world and retrieve Conner's stories. Notable Places * The Fairy Palace ** The Hall of Dreams * Trix's House * Thumbelina's Stream * The Moth's Memory Wood Notable Characters * The Fairy Council ** The Fairy Godmother ** Rosette, the red fairy ** Tangerina, the orange fairy ** Xanthous, the yellow fairy ** Emerelda, the green fairy ** Skylene, the blue fairy ** Violetta, the purple fairy ** Coral, the pink fairy ** Mother Goose ** Alex Bailey; New Fairy Godmother * Trix * Cornelius References Category:Places in The Land Of Stories